


Thongs are sexy, on you only

by Hisagi90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hoech loves Dylan in thongs, Lingerie, M/M, Sexiest Man of the Week, Thongs - Freeform, UberFacts, pssht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did not make fun of you! But I didn’t think that you would admit like that to liking thongs!”</p>
<p>“There is nothing wrong with it,” Tyler says with a smile, but when he doesn’t get an answer he inquires, “Dylan?”</p>
<p>“I just thought it was a me thing, but obviously anyone in thongs can do it for you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thongs are sexy, on you only

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the UberFacts video with Tyler Hoechlin yet, [here](http://bistiles.tumblr.com/post/134957587355) it is.
> 
> And as I saw it this morning, not even having eaten yet, I just had to write something. Because there is no way that Dylan wouldn't call Hoechlin and laugh at him.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://blamethewolf.tumblr.com/post/134974280469).

Dylan won’t stop laughing. He. just. won’t. stop. laughing. And Tyler is about to just fucking end the call.

When he finally decides to just do it, Dylan calms his laughing down and Tyler really isn’t looking forward much more to what he’s about to say.

“I’m so sorry, dude. But thongs. _Thongs_?!” Dylan snorts and starts giggling.

“Shut up,” Tyler snaps and if a bit of grumpiness from Derek slips in, he doesn’t even care.

“At first I thought they made you answer those things with given answers, but the thongs, dude, they totally gave you away.”

“Dylan, I swear I’ll hang up on you.”

“Nooooo, no, you can’t, Hoech. How could you ever consider doing this to me?” And there it is, Dylan’s whiny voice.

“It was just an ad, can we forget about it now. _Please_?” Tyler is really tired and doesn’t have the nerves to deal with this right now. He just came back from a two hour plane trip after another filming of an ad. Not the UberFacts, mind you. And he’s just tired.

Dylan is silent for a moment too long and Tyler wonders if he’d ended the call, but he doesn’t hear a beeping sound. He’s just about to call Dylan’s name, when the other mumbles something that is just a bit too quiet to understand.

“What did you say?”

And for some reason Tyler doesn’t even have to see Dylan’s face to know that he’s blushing right now. Even if he didn’t understand what he said.

“I said… that you being awkward and blushing through that ad was super cute!”

Tyler is quiet for a moment before a smile spreads across his face. “So first you make fun of me and now you try to get on my good side, huh?”

Dylan splutters and he acts so much like Stiles sometimes, that Tyler can’t help the warm feeling spreading through his stomach.

“I did not make fun of you! But I didn’t think that you would admit like that to liking thongs!”

“There is nothing wrong with it,” Tyler says with a smile, but when he doesn’t get an answer he inquires, “Dylan?”

“I just thought it was a me thing, but obviously anyone in thongs can do it for you!”

Tyler is once again shocked into silence before he lets out a huff.

“Don’t laugh at me! God, why do I even like you?!”

“Dyl,” Tyler says, because he knows Dylan will pout and be unbearable to the people around him, if he doesn’t clear this up now.

The other end of the line stays quiet and that means that Dylan is already down halfway the pouting trip.

“Dyl, please?”

“What.” Dylan snaps in a very Derek-like way without making it sound like a question.

“You are the only one that makes thongs sexy for me.”

Dylan’s quiet for a moment before he asks slyly, “Really?”

“Really. Now can I go to sleep, please? I’m really tired.”

“Yes, of course! And when we meet next weekend, we’re going to try if kissing really only burns 2 calories per hour,” and just like that Dylan is back to his happy self. Tyler really doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with this boyfriend of his sometimes.

“Yeah, sure, Dyl,” Tyler agrees chuckling. Because, really, what would his life be like without Dylan? And not being able to see each other more than once a month or every second is hard enough. And even though he’s really tired, he’s also hesistant to end the call.

“It was nice seeing you on TV, even if for such a weird ad,” Dylan admits.

He told Tyler before, that he has a hard time without him around, it was more fun and sometimes they helped each other with their texts, even if they didn’t have many roles together. Calling every second or third day if their time schedule allows it, is about as much as they can do usually.

“Yeah, I can imagine how you laughed for two hours, before finally calling me.”

“That is NOT TRUE!” Dylan squeaks.

“…”

“Ok, it is. Shut up. I hate how you know me too well.”

“I’m sorry, I think you meant to say, that you _love_ how well I know you, inside and out,” Tyler teases right back.

“Ugh. Didn’t you want to go to bed? I hope you sleep really well, oh boyfriend of mine,” Dylan tries very badly to get away from the innuendos.

But Tyler is really too tired and takes it as his clue to finally end the call. “We can talk tomorrow again as planned?”

“Yeah. And maybe I’ll wear the tear thongs? While you know it, but can’t see or touch it? Hm, yes, I will do just that.”

“Fuck, I hate you.”

“Hate you, too.”

“Don’t even think about sending me pics in between work. I will stop by just to give you a lecture about concentrating on work!”

“I won’t! Or at least I’ll just take the pictures and send them to you later.”

“You’re a menace. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, Hoech,” Dylan answers and his voice is way too full of fondness and admiration.

Tyler smiles and ends the call with a “Bye, Dyl” before he takes a shower and goes to bed. He has to come up with something to get back at Dylan, but that can wait until tomorrow. It’s not like Dylan will run away anytime soon.


End file.
